


Courier vs. Mac'n'Cheese

by ialpiriel



Series: The Doofus Noodle Gets Up To Shit [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Ghoulification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialpiriel/pseuds/ialpiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>courier six makes Bad Decisions about what sorts of things you should ACTUALLY eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courier vs. Mac'n'Cheese

“D’you think I c’n make this with this gross water?” Six holds up the bottle of water in question. It’s got sediment settling out of the bottom, and it has the geiger counter in her pip-boy going off. “’S water, and the fake cheese needs water. Macaroni needs water too.” She untwists the cap and sniffs it, wrinkles her nose.

“I’m not eating that,” Arcade says.

“’S fine,” she agrees. “Raul?”

“Boss, there’s a half inch of dirt in the bottom of that.”

She squints at the bottle again.

“I ‘s gonna filter it. I mean, I ain’t a real big fan of mouthfuls of dirt.”

"How many rads is that putting off?” Veronica asks.

“Uh,” Six twists her arm around until she can read the counter. “Six a second?”

“And what was the Mac’n’Cheese?”

“Three.” Six sloshes the bottle around and reaches for the funnel with the filter stuffed into its bottom end. “Which is nine rads a second if I don’t de-radiate it.”

“I’m glad you can still do math,” Arcade replies. “How quickly are you planning on becoming a ghoul?"

“Doc, the surface area of my rotty bits ‘s pretty much doubled since I got shot in the head. I don’t think anything I do is gonna make it go any faster. Slow it down, either.”

She reaches for the empty sarsaparilla bottle in the crate by the sink, and settles the funnel into its mouth. The dirty water follows a second later, a slow drip while she goes to find another bottle of water. “If it’ll make you feel better, I c’n do half gross water and half clean water. That’ll keep it from bein’ another, uh,” she grabs another bottle of water-–also with sediment settling to the bottom-–and runs her geiger counter over it, “eight rads a second? seventeen total?”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass. You have some actual fresh food around here, don’t you? A potato or two?”

“Three, if you count Boone!” She leans back to yell around the doorframe. A “harrumph” comes from the other room, and she giggles into her shoulder as she uncaps a second bottle of water. “Yeah. Carrots too, a few brahmin steaks. Some blood sausages too, if you’re up to them.”

“I might pass on those too.”

“Suit yourself.” She shrugs and shakes the funnel in an attempt to speed up the drip rate. The filter is already light brown, and its getting darker by the minute.


End file.
